


Like on the Silver Screen

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Come Shot, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Riding, Tears, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: Shirabu wants to test a couple things out. And Kawanishi is willing to comply, more or less. (But mostly more.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_owl/gifts).



> this was a commission from yu! i was truly blessed to follow her prompt. like, incredibly blessed. dang.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it!

 

“Okay,” said Kawanishi, as ending credits played on the television in front of them, “You ready for the sequel?”

He reached for the remote - however, Shirabu grabbed his wrist, and would not let it go.

“Sequels are always worse,” he said.

Something panged in Kawanishi’s heart. He tried to stifle the feeling, but it was useless. “Oh,”

Shirabu sighed. “You remember what we talked about, yesterday, at dinner?”

The memory came to Kawanishi bit by bit. A scene formed in his mind and became more concrete with each passing moment. 

His eyes widened.  _ “Oh,” _

He could feel Shirabu’s fingers sliding down his arm, until their hands were interlocked. Shirabu squeezed once. And when he took his hand away, Kawanishi opened his palm, to reveal a foil-wrapped condom sitting pretty in the center. Where had that even come from? Was Shirabu some kind of magician? Who even knew, at this point? But honestly, it would probably be safer for Kawanishi to not bother questioning it.

The two of them locked glances. Shirabu nodded once.

“Alright,” said Kawanishi, getting up from the couch. He pulled down the waistband of his gray sweatpants. He tossed them aside, and they fell on the floor in a lumpy heap. His boxers were printed with little pictures of sukiyaki bowls, and it almost killed Shirabu’s growing erection.

But when Kawanishi pulled  his shirt off, flipping it inside out like a girl - revealing the lean, muscled planes of his torso, and hiding his face simultaneously - it made Shirabu’s heart skip a beat.

Naked as the day he was born, Kawanishi threw his shirt aside too. He glanced down at Shirabu, who had already stripped, and who was currently tapping his foot, in - was that - impatience?

Kawanishi cleared his throat. His voice came in a monotone. “Suck me, bitch boy,”

It was quiet between them for a long moment. Then, Shirabu sighed, deep from within him. He buried his head in his hands and stayed that way longer than Kawanishi liked.

“Oh my god,” he finally said, and when his voice began to waver, Kawanishi couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying. It could have been both. “That’s not - that’s not how it works,”

He pulled Kawanishi back onto the couch, and eased himself between Kawanishi’s legs. Kneeling on the ground like this, he looked terribly innocent. “You just do what I say, okay?”

Kawanishi nodded twice, and Shirabu took a deep breath. 

“Good. Hold still,”

It took nearly all of Kawanishi’s willpower to do that. Shirabu really was asking a lot of him, right about now. But maybe, it was the least he could do, considering how Shirabu had just run his wet, warm tongue along Kawanishi’s body - how he acted oh so carefully, like it was something fragile and precious. 

Down below, his cock twitched.

He couldn’t help himself. He filled the silence with a loud noise, something between a cry and a moan. His hands flew up and clapped over his mouth as Shirabu advanced onto him, higher and higher. 

And then he stopped, lingering over Kawanishi’s chest, heaving mightily. He tapped his fingertip on Kawanishi’s left nipple, flushed and peaking. Was that - did Shirabu just smirk?

“Ah,” Kawanishi cried out, and his fists clenched into each other, threatening to break under their own pressure. Shirabu had begun to toy with the nub, rubbing it pliant between his fingers. His tongue flicked out lazily at the other, with the smallest flicker of sensation. 

Kawanishi’s heart drummed fast and low in his chest through it all. His mouth hung agape and his vision seemed to lose focus. The sight spurred Shirabu on more, igniting a fire in him. His movements came deliberate, tantric, working Kawanishi over more and more. Every so often, he would pepper Kawanishi’s chest with kisses, sweet and soft and fluttering. The action felt like teasing, in and of itself. It was almost unfair.

“Who’s the bitch now,” he might have heard Shirabu say - but he couldn’t tell if it had really happened or not. It didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“That - “ Kawanishi choked out, his voice cracking, “You - “ His body grew tenser and his toes curled harder. He let out another incoherent sound, and his words didn’t come so easily.  “No,”

It stopped, for a brief, blessed moment.

“What was that?” Shirabu asked, and cool air seemed to wash over Kawanishi. He took deep breaths, taking his respite by force. 

In a way, it felt like cheating.

“Nothing,” he said, and wiped the sweat from his brow. “It’s - it’s fine,”

Shirabu regarded him for a moment longer. Then, he shrugged. “Okay,”

His hand slipped south to caress Kawanishi’s erection. Both of them had become hard, rubbing up against each other, skin heated to the touch and not close enough, never close enough. Even in their tiny apartment, there was just so much empty space.

With another body-wracking moan, Kawanishi reached out for Shirabu, to pull him closer, until they melted together, into each other and then, their separate worlds would become one - 

“Condom,”

“Oh, sorry,”

The foil had become crinkled in his grip. He fumbled with the wrapping, and finally tore it apart after an intense, hard-won struggle. His shaking fingers worked hard to unroll the condom. But in the end, Shirabu helped him with it. He unrolled the latex onto Kawanishi’s cock, until it was sheathed in a translucent yellow layer.

“Nice,” said Shirabu. “Now I won’t get pregnant,”

Despite himself, Kawanishi cracked a smile. But he couldn’t hold it for long. His burning body wouldn’t relinquish control so easily, and in a flash, he was panting harder. His words came labored and one by one. “Good,” 

He reached out for Shirabu again, and this time, the latter obliged. “Because,”

Kawanishi fumbled uselessly, unsure of what he was actually doing. “I - don’t -”

He stopped short. He had no other choice. His mouth was suddenly full, not with words, but Shirabu’s slender fingers, creeping behind his teeth and holding him wide open.

“Shut up already,” said Shirabu, and he pushed his fingers in deeper - until their entire lengths were surrounded by Kawanishi’s warm and wet mouth. He pushed the digits against Kawanishi’s tongue, and when the muscle pressed back, he smiled more.

“Good,” he murmured, and let his hand linger for a short moment. His fingers curled inside Kawanishi’s mouth, and he slowly retracted two of them - enough to allow Kawanishi room to breathe, but not enough to stop his heaving shoulders, the rising flush of his cheeks - the pounding of his heart that seemed to echo through his body and take form as rippled air. 

Shirabu’s fingers grew insistent. Their nails scraped against the inner walls of his mouth, seeking something - what did they want? What could Kawanishi give them, right now?

He wrapped his lips around the digits that remained. His own hands had a tight grip on Shirabu’s waist, balancing him on his knees. As their stiff cocks jolted and rubbed against each other, Kawanishi tightened his mouth around Shirabu’s fingers, running his tongue along the tips - slow and steady. And when Shirabu pulled out another finger, Kawanishi fought hard for the two that remained. He let his teeth scrape against the thin skin, and his pink lips kneaded them between their hold.

He found space to breathe, finally, when Shirabu pulled his saliva-slick hand out, appraising the situation, looking over the both of them - 

And then, with a moan, he slipped his glistening fingers up inside of himself, working his own inner walls open. Through it all, Shirabu’s expression remained flat, as if this were the means to an end. 

But he was cracking, too, in his own small way. Small noises came from behind his lips, pressed together in a line - and when he paused for breath, Kawanishi could have sworn Shirabu was quaking too.

But it went by so fast. And when Shirabu pulled his fingers out, inched forward, raising his hips - easing himself on top of Kawanishi’s cock - all traces of weakness were gone. A new fire burned in his eyes.

“Here we go,” he said, and lowered himself down - impaling himself thoroughly, until Kawanishi could feel it too - how Shirabu’s warmth felt around him, wrapping tight and tighter. 

He couldn’t stop himself. His moan came guttural and nearly inhuman. The heat building in his crotch threatened to consume him alive. The sight of Shirabu alone might have done it. But his sense of touch - it was the killing blow.

“You - “ Shirabu gasped out, “You can’t come,”

Something snapped in Kawanishi’s brain. “W - what?”

“I said,” Shirabu continued, as he slid himself up and down, up and down, “You’re not, allowed, to come,”

“Shirabu - “

He was cut off by a finger to the lips - one that had been inside his mouth, just moments ago.

“Trust me,” said Shirabu, and when Kawanishi nodded slowly, he ran his finger down his chin, his neck - tracing the edges of his collarbone and finally letting his palm rest on Kawanishi’s trembling shoulder. “You have to say it,”

“S - say it,”

“Tell me, that you trust me,”

Kawanishi’s mouth wobbled uselessly. His mind seemed to have gone blank in this crucial moment. With nothing else to do, he buried his burning face in his hands. One ragged sob escaped from between his fingers.

But in the next instant, Shirabu had taken his hands in his own - and they were face to face. Kawanishi’s gaze darted to his cock - it stood up shamelessly, as Shirabu hovered just above the tip, squatting with those muscled, beautiful thighs.

“I - “ Kawanishi said - and nothing more would come out. His cheeks prickled with unwanted heat. It was downright disgusting, how his gut twisted so painfully at a time like this. It made him want to shake and sob. Couldn’t they have just watched the sequel, like he had wanted? 

He tried to bring his hands back up, to cover his face. But Shirabu wouldn’t let him. His strong grip wouldn’t yield so easily.

“You okay?”

“I - this - “ Kawanishi’s voice trembled more. “This is so - so embarrassing,”

Raw and exposed like this, he couldn’t stop himself. Another strangled cry came from him, throaty and far too loud. He tried to turn his head away - to do anything, to look away from Shirabu - 

But then soft lips met his own, gentle and promising. Kawanishi couldn’t help but close his eyes. It felt right that way. And the darkness made everything else better, with how it made the world a blank canvas. Without the distraction of sight, he was free to fully relish every other sense - the feeling of Shirabu lowering himself down once again, tightening up with every movement - and the ensuing noises, filling Kawanishi’s ears like music. The smell of sex was thick in the air.

To Kawanishi, it was terribly intoxicating.

And as Shirabu rode him more, the minutes seemed to stretch out endlessly. With each new sensation, every little sound - it made something build inside him, rising to great heights.

“Shirabu - I - “

“Hm?” said Shirabu. His voice seemed to be grinning. “What is it?”

“I wanna - wanna come now, please let me, I’ll - I’ll do anything - “

He could hear Shirabu sigh - and then he felt something hot on his skin, coming in an erratic rhythm. His eyes blinked open and the first thing they saw were droplets of cum, sitting pretty on his belly. They glowed opalescent in the light, and reminded Kawanishi of pearls.

“Okay,” Shirabu finally said, “You can come,”

And even though Shirabu had already had his fun - even though his body had already begun to around Kawanishi’s cock - although he had so shamelessly helped himself to his own selfish satisfaction - that didn’t ruin Kawanishi’s orgasm, not at all. It started in his core and moved outward, like lightning. It made him tremble all over, in a shaky warmth that felt safe. 

With a high cry, he felt himself go empty - and he collapsed into himself and the sofa.

Neither of them moved for a while. Then, Shirabu got up, stood up on his own two feet, his legs barely trembling. It was actually very impressive - at least from Kawanishi’s frame of reference. Even now, his nipples still smarted. The lingering ache was just enough to keep him from going completely hollow.

In his haze, he hadn’t noticed Shirabu leave. But when he returned, his presence filled the void inside Kawanishi. The glass of water he was handed, was beautifully refreshing. And when Shirabu helped take off the condom, his fingers worked lightly and with care.

“Look at this,” he said, as he tied off the latex and tossed it in the trash bin. “Look at all your children,”

“What children?”

He cracked a smile. The blanket Shirabu had brought over was soft against his skin. The material was cool to the touch, and helped nudge Kawanishi’s body towards equilibrium.

The quiet around them felt like a gift. But of course, Shirabu had to break it.

“Thank you,”

Kawanishi shuddered in the blanket’s folds. “Uh, what?”

“I said, thank you,” Shirabu repeated himself. “Thank you for indulging me,”

His voice came so softly. His hand, rubbing against the blanket and Kawanishi, moved in small circles - massaging the body beneath. 

“Really,” said Kawanishi, his heart speeding up all over again, “It’s no problem,”

He blinked slowly, and looked up - just in time to see a new fire enter Shirabu’s expression. 

“So,” said Shirabu, “you mind going for round two?”

“Sequels are always worse,” Kawanishi quipped - earning him a small slap.


End file.
